Pelko maistuu raudalta
by Hopealanka
Summary: Maailmankaikkeus nauraisi sinulle jos voisit sen tuntea.


Characters: Saksa, Oc-Israel

Warnings: Väkivaltaa. Raiskaus.

A/N: Tämä ei ole yhtään minun tyyliseni ficci. Ensinnäkään en harrasta normaalisti Oc-hahmoja, päinvastoin, en tunne niihin minkäänlaista vetoa. Mutta lupasin kirjoittaa eräälle ihmiselle hänen ideoimallaan ja omistamallaan Israelilla tällaisen... jännittävän ficin, joten minkäs teet. Elin jopa asian kanssa ihan hyvin.

"Sinä"nä siellä siis Saksa. Ja toiseen maailmansotaan sijoittuu.

Teitä on varoitettu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelko maistuu raudalta<strong>

* * *

><p>Sen haistaa heti kun astuu sisälle tähän tylyyn, koruttomaan huoneeseen, jonka betoniseinät uhoavat kosteutta.<p>

Lika.

Veri.

Viha. Vihan tuntee selkeimmin. Sen saattaa nähdä kipinöivän ruskeista silmistä ja tuntea sähköistyvän iholla melkein konkreettiseksi. Joskus se olisi hätkäyttänyt sinua. Nykyään koet sitä niin paljon sekä ympärilläsi että itsessäsi, että sillä ei ole enää merkitystä. Melkein kuin arkinen tervetulotoivotus, kädenheilautus.

Kuinka useasti sinua onkaan kuluneina vuosina tervehditty samanlaisella vihalla?

Yleensä ihmiset päästävät vihan ulos sanoissaan, sylkevät ja haukkuvat kunnes suusta valuu vain verta sanojen - joita et kuitenkaan kuuntelisi - sijasta. Kostean sellinsä nurkassa kädet selän taakse sidottuina istuva nuorimies ei kuitenkaan sano mitään. Joskus katse puhuu sitäkin enemmän.

Sinun omasi ei kuvasta minkäänlaisia tunteita.

Silti jokin tunne puuttuu, jokin joka on aina ennen ollut läsnä, muttet ole aivan varma mikä se on. Sen poissaolo tuntuu lähes epämiellyttävältä, mutta työnnät tunteen taka-alalle kun et saa mieleesi mistä se voisi johtua.

Vasta kun vartijamies on mennyt ja sulkenut oven takanaan, käännyt vankisi puoleen.

"_Du_. Sinä."

Et ole varma kuka hän on. Ehkä jostain päin Palestiinaa. Valtio, joka ei vielä ole valtio, jota et löydä kartalta ja jota ei ole tunnustettu. Hän ei kerro mitään. Juutalainen. Siinä on jo tarpeeksi syytä. Kuvittelet voivasi hävittää hänet maailmankartalta ennen kuin hänestä kasvaa oikea valtio.

Maailmankaikkeus nauraisi sinulle jos voisit sen tuntea. Kun valtio on kerran herätetty, kun se on niin lähellä tulevaa murrostaan kuin edessäsi kyyhöttävä repaleinen nuorukainen, ajanpyörää ei voi kääntää enää taaksepäin. Mutta ethän sinä voi tietää. Hän ei tiedä vielä itsekään, vaikka voikin ehkä tuntea hiljaisen värinän, kuin lupauksen, jota ei vielä ymmärrä, suonissaan maatessaan öisin käpertyneenä kylmän sellinsä lattialle.

Polvistut hänen eteensä, muttet kohtaa tummanruskeita silmiä, jotka voisivat polttaa kaiken tielleen osuvan.

"Yhtään puheliaampi tänään?"

Hän tuijottaa sinua silmät rävähtämättä, suorastaan kiemurrellen inhosta ja vihasta kun lasket kätesi hänen olkapäälleen, puristaen tarkoituksella hieman liian kovaa. Sinun kasvosi, kuin liikkumaton teräsnaamio, eivät kerro mitään ja aukaiset suusi uuteen kysymykseen. Kunnes hän päättää vastata. Omalla tavallaan.

Eikä sinun silmiesi liikkumaton sininen rävähdäkään vaikka hän sylkee vasten kasvojasi, kiroten kielellä jota et ymmärrä, mutta tunnistat sen hepreaksi.

Tavallaan tämä on peli.

Kuka nöyrtyy ensin.

Eikä kumpikaan teistä aio hävitä. Ei juutalainen, jonka mustat hiukset ovat paakkuuntuneet liasta ja verestä, aiempien kuulustelujen rujot jäljet ihollaan, mutta silmät hehkuen sisukkaina, valmiina uhmaamaan aina loppuun asti. Etkä sinä, täydellisenä vastakohtana, iho hehkuen kalpeana hämärässä, vaaleat hiukset suittuina huolellisesti kuosiin ja univormu rypyttömänä, kasvot henkien vain läpäisemätöntä, kylmää tunteettomuutta. Vain itsepäisyys teidän molempien olemuksissa on samaa.

Loppujen lopuksi tässä tilassa ei ole vankeja eikä vangitsijoita, ei juutalaisia eikä saksalaisia, on vain voittajia ja häviäjiä.

Sinä et edes vaivaudu pyyhkimään sylkivanaa poskeltasi, tarraat vain kiinni hänen hiuksiinsa - tarpeeksi lujaa repiäksesi samalla irti hiustupsuja - ja isket kädenheilautuksella hänen päänsä vasten betoniseinää. Hetkeksi toisen silmät sumenevat kuin himmenevä hiillos, pökertyneinä iskun voimasta. Sinä et anna hänelle aikaa saada takaisin tajunnastaan ja riuhtaiset hänet edelleen hiuksista väkisin jaloilleen, pitäen hänet väkisin pystyssä. Toisen suunpielet kiristyvät kertoen päänahasta säteilevästä kivusta, mutta tämä ei päästä yhden yhtäkään siitä kertovaa henkäystä ulos.

Joten sinä lyöt.

Ja lyöt.

Ja uudestaan.

Ja vasta kun uusi veri on levinnyt hänen kasvoilleen vanhan päälle, peittäen kovettuneen punaruskean hetkeksi heleänpunaisellaan (joka ei sovi lainkaan tämän huoneen muuhun ankeaan, likaisenharmaaseen värittömyyteen), sinä päästät irti ja viskaat hänet voimalla vasten lattiaa.

Hänen kylkiluunsa rutisevat potkujesi alla.

Ja vasta kun toinen vihdoin antaa periksi ja päästää suustaan katkonaisen, vaikeasti kurkusta ulos puristuvan äännähdyksen, sinä lopetat ja syljet hänen päälleen.

Hetken ajan vallitsee hengästynyt hiljaisuus, jonka aikana sinä tasoittelet virheettömään pukuusi tulleet rypyt. Ne järkyttävät mielenrauhaasi enemmän kuin mikään muu tässä huoneessa. Juutalainen lattialla puhisee kääntyessään kyljeltään selälleen, vaikka joutuukin niin makaamaan sidottujen käsiensä päällä.

"Sinä. Olet. Hullu."

Toisen sanat tulevat vaivalloisesti jo ennestään, nyt vielä enemmän, rikkonaisten kylkiluiden takia, jokaisen tavun ollessa ponnistus sinänsä. Ja ehkä sinä tosiaan olet hullu, mutta niin ovat kaikki muutkin ja niin on tämä maailma - ja jos täytyy olla hullu mennäkseen tästä kaikesta läpi, niin sitten elinehdot ovat vain järjestäytyneet niin. Tai ehkä tämä kaikki on vain tehnyt sinut hulluksi. Ainakin ennemmin tai myöhemmin se tulee tekemään, vaikka sitä onkin vaikea lukea kovettuneiden kasvojesi takaa.

"Et siis puhu tänäänkään?"

"Painu helvettiin."

Katsot häneen melkein säälivästi ja kysyt kuitenkin: "Mikä sinä olet?"

Toinen naurahtaa kuivasti, mutta ääni rikkoutuu ja särähtää murtuneiden kylkiluiden tehdessä nauramisesta kipeää.

"_Nein_? Ei sitten."

Oikeasti toisen tarkalla henkilöitymällä, maalla tai nimellä ei ole väliä ja te molemmat tiedätte sen. Sinä tiedät tarpeeksi paljon hänen ulkonäöstään ja kielestään ymmärtääksesi, että toisen täytyy tuhoutua jotta Kolmas valtakunta voi elää. Et vain tiedä edes sitä, että on aivan liikaa sellaista, mitä sinun pitäisi tietää mutta et tiedä.

Sinun kumartuessasi kääntämään hänet kovakouraisesti vatsalleen, tummanruskeat silmät ovat vielä piinkovat. Niiden ilme pehmenee ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi johonkin säikähdystä muistuttavaan kun huoneessa kaikuu metallinen ääni vyönsolkesi avautuessa.

"Mitä-?"

"_Halt die Fresse_. Suu kiinni."

Hän hiljenee, vaikka kuitenkin luultavasti vain itsepäisyydestä ja ollakseen paljastamatta enää yhtään äskeistä lyhyttä järkytystään. Toisen koko olemus jännittyy, mutta silmissä kytevä tuli roihahtaa uudelleen, tappavammaksi kuin koskaan aiemmin samalla kun sinä avaat housusi ja viet toisen kätesi niihin, tehokkaasti ja yhtään sumeilematta, valmistautuen ensisijaisesti vain välttämättömään tehtävään. Et tee tästä koska tahdot. Vaan koska täytyy. Samalla tavalla valtiot ovat vuosisatoja, -tuhansia, alistaneet vihollisensa ja osoittaneet voittonsa.

On niin monia keinoja rikkoa mies.

Te molemmat tiedätte mitä on tapahtumassa.

Tämä on uutta.

Ei tätä.

Sinä aiot rikkoa.

Hän ei aio rikkoutua.

Ja kun olet valmis, kiskot hänen ryvettyneet housunsa puolisääreen ja tarraat kiinni kylkiin voimalla, joka jättää jälkeensä mustelmia.

Hänen selkänsä kaareutuu notkolle ja hän puree itsepäisesti huulensa rikki sulkeakseen kaikki repivästä, polttavasta kivusta, joka tuntuu nostattavan hiuksetkin pystyyn, kertovat äänet pois sinun tunkeutuessa hänen sisäänsä väkivaltaisesti. Sinulle tämä on vain suoritus, kuin punnerrus tai leuanveto, ei mitään millä olisi tekemistä minkäänlaisten tunteiden kanssa.

Rautainen puna valuu toisen rikkipurrusta alahuulesta tämän viimein joutuessa luopumaan yrityksistään estää itkua läheisesti muistuttava, matala vaikerrus huuliltaan ja siltikin kyeten kaiken poissulkevalta, lamauttavalta tuskaltaan ja kuvotukseltaan hädin tuskin vetämään henkeä.

"_Jah…ve_", hän saa henkäistyä. Ehkä rukouksena, avunpyyntönä taivaalle, Jumalalleen.

Sinä et välitä, sillä sinulle ei ole olemassa jumalia, ainakaan sellaisia jotka olisivat koskaan sinua auttaneet. Jos täytyisi nimetä joku, joka näyttelee eniten jumalankaltaista roolia elämässäsi ja koko tämänhetkisessä maailmassasi, hän on johtajasi.

Kun lopulta, verenkarvaan ikuisuuden jälkeen, vetäydyt ja napitat housusi takaisin kiinni, toinen ei liikahdakaan. Hetken luulet voittaneesi hänet, voittaneesi tämän pelin. Hetken kuvittelet, että onnistuit, että rikoit hänet, että sait estettyä sen mitä pelkäät eniten. Hänenlaisensa valtiona. Se olisi yhtä kuin sinun epäonnistumisesi, koko johtajasi kaavaileman valtion epäonnistuminen, tarkoittaisi että jokin menisi pieleen.

Ei.

Mutta kun hän avaa yhteen puserretut silmänsä ja luo niiden katseen sinuun, tiedät, että olet kaikkea muuta kuin voittanut. Ja että katsot silmiin, jotka kivusta ja häpeästä tummentuneinakin ovat kaikkea muuta kuin hävinneet, niiden voima kaikkea muuta kuin särjetty.

Ja tajuat mikä jo huoneeseen astuessasi, koko tämän ajan tunnelmasta on puuttunut, vaikka olet tottunut kohtaamaan sen aina minne ikinä asteletkin.

Pelko.

Sillä toisen vihan korventamassa katseessa ei ole tippaakaan pelkoa.

Hetken edessäsi lattialla ei olekaan raiskattu ja pahoinpidelty, rääsyinen vanki vaan _Israel_.

Näky katoaa yhtä nopeasti kuin on tullutkin etkä ole edes varma mitä näit. Tiedät vain, että yhtäkkiä et olekaan enää niin varma itsestäsi, et ole varma että tulet voittamaan tämän pelin. Tämän sodan. Kaiken.

Ja tajuat, että ehkä se oletkin sinä joka pelkäät.


End file.
